el_desafio_colombiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Claudia Moreno
| hometown= Los Angeles, California | occupation= Boxer Charity Organizer | season= | tribes= | place= 6/20 | alliances= Raro Alliance | challenges= 7 | votesagainst= 5 | days= 36 | season2= | tribes2= | place2= Sole Survivor | alliances2= Malakal Couples Alliance Black Widow Brigade | challenges2= 11 | votesagainst2= 4 | days2= 39 | season3= | tribes3= | place3= Runner-Up (2/20) | alliances3= Russell's Villains Alliance | challenges3= 11 | votesagainst3= 8 | days3= 39 }} Parvati Shallow is the Sole Survivor of . She originally competed on and later on . She is regarded as one of the most dangerous players to ever compete. She is know for her charm, cunning, and strategic mindset by creating the Black Widow Brigade to annihilate the remaining men in Survivor: Micronesia. Parvati returned as a Villain in Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains, and was the runner-up. She is one of two winners to face the Jury a second time for the title of Sole Survivor. Profile Parvati is the oldest of three siblings on a commune in Vero Beach, Florida. She and her family moved to Atlanta when she was 11 years old. Parvati went to the University of Georgia, where she received her Bachelor of Arts degree in journalism with minors in French and Italian. While in college, Parvati was a member of the Alpha Omicron Pi sorority house. Survivor: Cook Islands Parvati started on the Caucasian tribe, Rarotonga, along with Adam Gentry, Jonathan Penner, Jessica Smith, and Candice Woodcock. Her tribe did not face any danger for the first six days as they had immunity. When the four tribes were merged into two, Parvati and Adam remained in Rarotonga while their other tribemates were sent to Aitutaki. Parvati survived her tribe's next three Tribal Councils as J.P. Calderon, Stephannie Favor, and Cristina Coria were voted off. When the contestants were down to twelve, a new twist called "Mutiny" was presented where anybody could change tribe affiliations. Parvati's former tribemates Johnathan and Candice decided to jump back to Rarotonga, thus having all remaining Caucasian contestants on the same tribe. Rarotonga lost the next two Immunity challenges and Parvati remained loyal to her "White Alliance" by eliminating Brad Virata, Rebecca Borman, and Jenny Guzon-Bae. At the merge, despite coming with a 5–4 member advantage over Aitutaki, Parvati found herself at the minority as Johnathan betrayed his former tribemates and joined the Aitu Four in voting out Nate Gonzalez. After alliance member Candice was eliminated, Parvati and Adam found themselves fighting for survival. They talked to Yul Kwon about voting out Jonathan (who betrayed their alliance) first in exchange for their jury votes, a plan which succeeded. On Day 36, Parvati was voted out in a 4–2 vote when the Aitu Four saw her craftiness as more of a threat than Adam's physical strength. As a juror, she cast her vote for runner-up Ozzy Lusth. Voting History Survivor: Micronesia Parvati returned to compete for a second time as part of the all-star Malakal tribe. She initially formed a strong alliance with her fellow Survivor: Cook Islands contestant Ozzy Lusth along with the duo of former Survivor: China contestants Amanda Kimmel and James Clement. After their tribe lost the first Immunity Challenge, they tried swinging Jon Dalton over to their side to gain a majority over the alliance of Yau-Man Chan, Ami Cusack, Eliza Orlins, and Jonathan Penner. However, Jon was voted out instead because he wanted to be with his expectant girlfriend. Parvati then made a pact with Cirie Fields to go all the way to the final three with Amanda. After losing the 3rd Immunity Challenge, Parvati was targeted by the opposing alliance but her alliance (now with Cirie) succeeded in voting off strategic threat Yau-Man. At the tribal switch, Parvati and James were separated from their alliance as they moved to Airai. However, she remained safe as her tribe won the remaining tribal Immunity Challenges. On Day 20, she made a deal with Natalie Bolton to make alliance with James and Alexis Jones, plus a final four deal with Alexis and Amanda, both of which Natalie accepted. At the merge, Shallow found herself in a good position as she was aligned with six (Alexis, Amanda, Cirie, Natalie, Ozzy, and James) of the nine opposing contestants left. The alliance succeeded in voting out outsider Eliza Orlins. During the 10th Immunity Challenge, Shallow convinced Jason Siska to step down from the challenge so the tribe could have food, which worked (under the condition that the tribe would not vote for him). However, Parvati's "Couples Alliance" along with affiliate Erik Reichenbach decided to turn back on what they said and vote out Jason. Cirie saw this as an opportunity to blindside physical threat Ozzy who had the Hidden Immunity Idol and needed Parvati for it to work, which she agreed to. She recruited her Airai female allies Natalie and Alexis in on the plan, and Ozzy was blindsided by a 5–4 vote. After Ozzy was voted off, Parvati failed to patch things up with James and Amanda (who kept her distrust to herself). The five remaining women then formed an alliance to vote off the men, starting with Jason. However, when James was evacuated and Erik Reichenbach won Immunity, they were forced to vote off one of their own. Amanda was the intended target, a plan which Parvati did not want to be part of. She then helped Amanda find the Hidden Immunity Idol (which was buried under the tribes flag) and together, they voted off possible Jury threat Alexis. The alliance voted off Erik, the last man standing, at the next Tribal Council after he gave up immunity. Natalie was then eliminated due to her not being part of the final three deal made by Parvati, Amanda and Cirie. Parvati made it all the way to the final three with Cirie and Amanda (as promised). However, she was shocked to learn that only two of them would face the Jury. She was eliminated first at the Final Immunity Challenge, but was chosen to be in the Final Two by Amanda, likely because of Amanda and Parvati's strong friendship along with Cirie's strong likelihood of winning if she made it to the Final Tribal Council. At the Final Tribal Council, Parvati tried to convinc the Jury to vote for her because of her aggressive game play compared to her previous season. Despite being accused of being a mean person by Eliza and a backstabber (by Ozzy), the Jury decided to award Parvati the title of Sole Survivor with a vote of 5–3 against Amanda. Parvati received the votes of all the women on the Jury plus Jason. Voting History Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains Parvati returned to play Survivor ''for a third time as a part of the Villains tribe, where she first found herself in the minority, being considered a threat by several tribe members, mostly the men. With this, she quickly accepted an alliance with Russell Hantz and Danielle DiLorenzo. Any plotting against Parvati was postponed when the Villains tribe won the first two Immunity Challenges, but they lost the third on Day 8. Parvati was immediately targeted for being a huge social and strategic threat, and also for having a possible alliance with three of the Heroes who were tribemates with her in the past (James Clement, Cirie Fields, and Amanda Kimmel). She was spared, however, so they could get rid of the weaker link, Randy Bailey. The Villains then continued their challenge dominance by winning four consecutive challenges. During this winning streak, a clue to a Hidden Immunity Idol was discovered, in which several tribe members agreed not to find. Wanting to usurp Boston Rob's alliance, Parvati's ally, Russell attempted to look for it anyway, causing Boston Rob's alliance of Tyson Apostol, Courtney Yates, Jerri Manthey, Sandra Diaz-Twine and Coach Wade to target them. On Day 15, both tribes were forced to go to Tribal Council with one person from each tribe winning immunity. Parvati knew she needed immunity, but failed to get it. Back at the Villains' camp. the majority alliance decided to split their six votes between Russell and Parvati, with Rob, Sandra and Tyson voting for Russell, while Jerri, Coach and Courtney voting for Parvati. If one of them played the Hidden Immunity Idol, a re-vote would occur and the alliance would vote for whoever was left among the two. Knowing Rob's plan, Russell tricked Tyson to switch his vote to Parvati, under the notion that he would rather betray her for his own survival. At Tribal Council, Tyson fell for Russell's plan for voting for Parvati, and after a 3-2-0 blindside Tyson was sent home. On Day 18, the Villains lost immunity, and Parvati, Russell and Danielle's alliance was still struggling to gain control of the game, but finally did when they persuaded Jerri to switch sides and vote out Russell's arch-rival, Boston Rob. While the Villains are yet to vote out a female member, the Heroes assumed that the Villains side was being run by an all-women alliance, led by Parvati. When the Villains lost immunity again do Day 21, they decided to vote Coach out to further confirm the Heroes belief of that. On Day 22, the Villains won a Reward Challenge where they got to go to Outback Steakhouse. There, Parvati found a clue to the re-hidden Immunity Idol and showed it to Danielle, to get her to trust her more than Russell. The next day, Parvati and Danielle both found the idol together. They decided not to tell Russell, to keep him out of the loop for awhile. After the Heroes won the Day 24 Immunity Challenge, one member of the Heroes tribe, J.T. Thomas made an unprecedented move—giving his own Hidden Immunity Idol to Russell, in hopes that he would use it to vote out Parvati. Russell, however, showed it to Parvati, along with Danielle and Jerri, and began to laugh about it. They than discussed on weather to get rid of Sandra or Courtney. Parvati wanted to get rid of Sandra, trusting Courtney more, but ended up voting with the rest of the villains to vote Courtney out. On Day 25, the Heroes and Villains merged into the Yin Yang and migrated to the Heroes camp for the rest of the competition. The Heroes were confused to see Parvati still in the game. Parvati and Russell came up with a story that they both played their idol, negating all votes and that in the re-vote they voted out Courtney. The new tribe quickly alienated Parvati, who was deemed the biggest threat among the Villains. At the Immunity Challenge on Day 27, Parvati and Danielle were the last two remaining. Parvati decided to give it to Danielle, because Parvati already had an idol. Before Tribal Council, Russell gave Parvati J.T.'s idol to protect Parvati, but unknown to him, Parvati already owned one. Parvati went and then talked to Amanda, her former ally and Final Two rival in ''Survivor: Micronesia, to see if she could trust her. Amanda told Parvati to play the idol for herself. Judging Amanda's body language and halfhearted facial expressions, Parvati did not believe her, and at Tribal Council, she made an unprecedented move, by playing both of her idols, one for Sandra, and another to Jerri, to everybody's surprise. In effect, the vote, that could have ended up in a 5-5 tie between J.T. and Jerri, culminated with J.T.'s demise, because of Jerri's usage of the idol that Parvati supplied. Right after the vote, Russell was furious with Parvati for keeping her idol a secret from him. The Heroes began to work on flipping Sandra to their side, to eliminate Russell. After Jerri won immunity, the Heroes switched their target to Parvati in case Russell plays a Hidden Immunity Idol. However, the Villains had already flipped Candice to their side and their plan failed, with Amanda sent to the Jury in a 6-3 vote. After Parvati won immunity on Day 31, both Heroes and Villains temporarily banded together to vote Candice out for her duplicity. On Day 33, Russell won immunity, and decided to turn on his alliance. He tried to pit Parvati and Danielle against each other, but failed. Russell than aligned with the remaining Heroes to voted Danielle out, and with a little help from Jerri, Danielle was voted out in a 4-3 vote. On Day 34, the final six was visited by their love ones. Jerri won reward and chose to bring Parvati and Sandra with her. Russell than aligned with the Heroes and decided to target Parvati. However, his plan was ruined when she won immunity on Day 36. Parvati than won her third challenge on Day 37, and they voted the last Hero, Colby, out of the game in a 4-1 vote. After Parvati failed to win the final immunity challenge, it seemed that she would be voted out, since everyone wanted her gone. Parvati wanted to get rid of Sandra, thinking she would get a lot of votes in the end. However, they voted out Jerri Manthey in a 3-1 vote, because Russell believed he would get her vote on the Jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Parvati confessed that she entered the game not knowing the threat she has become to the other castaways. She then sought help from Russell, but she did not let him treat her as a scapegoat by making her own, independent strategic moves. While she was castigated by Jury for aligning herself to Russell despite her strong abilities, she was applauded for playing an impressive physical and social games. In the end, Parvati came in runner-up, gaining the Jury votes of Coach, Danielle and Jerri. She beat Russell Hantz, who received no votes, and was beat by Sandra Diaz-Twine, who got the votes of all five Heroes, plus Courtney's. At the reunion, it was revealed that Parvati has played the most days than anyone else in Survivor history, with 114 days in her three seasons, a record that will be surpassed a year later by Rob Mariano, who has played a total of 117 days in four seasons. Voting History Post-Survivor Trivia References External links | before = Todd Herzog | after = Bob Crowley }}